Tomorrow's Dawn
by Endless Eric
Summary: (4 Months After The Movie) After only four months, the memory of Wendy and the lost boys has faded from Peter's mind. He is again just a carefree kid who flies around without worries. Yet, it seems that his carefree days are coming to an end.
1. The Visitor

Disclaimers: The rights to the film and book "Peter Pan/Peter Pan and Wendy" are not mine - this is merely a fan-made entertaining piece about a path upon which the movie could have led to.

Rating: PG-13 (Because I Don't Want To Be Yelled At For Violence Later On!)

Feedback: AphoticEuphoriahotmail.com

Summary: This is basically a fanfiction based on the movie Peter Pan - the new recent one... With um, the scary mermaids! Hah, ya - now you know what I'm talking about, thought so!

Setting: This takes place 4 months after Wendy leaves Neverland. Peter Pan has more or less forgotten about her and the lost boys. His worries have become nothing once more. Yet, on this very day, he will realize that he must face the new set worries which may very well alter the very course of his life.

* * *

A soft breeze flowed into the room through the opened window. It moved across the empty room and wrapped around the single chair upon which a young man, only fourteen years old at most, sat. His eyes remained shot as the wind spiraled up his thin physique and through his golden blond hair which laid messily atop his head. Suddenly, as if awoken by the breeze's abandonment, his azure eyes shot open and he looked about him. Innocent and pure are the only two words fit to explain the look of his eyes. Yet, something within also called for a great deal of experience. As if he knew more than even he himself thought he knew.  
  
Just then, as his eyes met with the flowing curtains at the open window, a man suddenly opened the hidden door - which blended into the square room's walls - and walked up behind him softly. He slowly turned to face the older man, who was at least twenty years older than him.  
  
"Who are you," he asked with a calm tone as if nothing of what was going on disturbed him.  
  
The man smirked with a quiet and subtle malice across his rugged face and then knelt down so that his head was even with the boy's.  
  
"You are..." He paused as he waited for a response.  
  
"I'm," the boy responded with a great deal of pride and joy in saying his own name, "Peter Pan."  
  
"So, you are the one who I so often heard tales of?" The man's grin grew with an unbelievable malicious glisten in it.  
  
The boy's eyes returned to looking about the room.  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am," the man said with a sudden burst of disgust at the boy's carelessness of him.  
  
"You are..." The boy paused for a moment. His face contorted in thought. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lord Gavin Sharp." The man's right hand, out of instinct, shot across his chest in a type of formal pride. "I am Captain Sharp - the new captain of..."  
  
Peter, interrupting him before he could finish his proud announcement, lifted his eyebrow at the man. "Captain Sharp...?" The boy chuckled to himself. "You look awfully dull to me." The ropes suddenly came free as the boy shot up into the air. A sudden ball of light shot in through the window and swirled around him a moment then flew back to the window. "Well, Captain Dull, see ya around!" The boy did a flip in the air and then shot out through the open window while the man, who hadn't moved since the boy flew up from the chair, stood in a complete daze with a look of shock and disgust consuming his face.  
  
"What took you so long, Tink?" Peter said as he and the small orb of light shot through the air like an arrow. His eyes looking back at the large, much more elaborate, ship which floated on the calm waters.  
  
A murmur was all that could be heard from the small woman with wings upon her back, but Peter heard her all too well. She told him of trouble on the mainland. Something was really wrong - horribly wrong.  
  
The two, without another word, darted through the air even faster until they turned, at ninety degrees, towards the ground where a huge fire had begun.  
  
"What's going on?" Peter said, his eyes illuminated in fear by the growing inferno. He knew what it was through stories only. He had never seen a flame before. After all, this was Neverland - there weren't such calamities when he was here.  
  
Tinkerbell, floating just above his right shoulder look around as well - her one emotion turned from haste to fear. She pointed to a large group of men, all in their thirties, who stood a bit off from the flame. Their eyes were bright with lust at the sight of the flame. They wanted more destruction.  
  
"They started it?" Peter looked back up at Tinkerbell who nodded hastily. "Then they shall pay!" Peter, with a single kick in the air, flew directly down until, just before smashing into the ground, made himself upright and landed on the ground.  
  
He was a few yards away from them, concealed by the shadows. This would be a perfect chance to use his trick. A smirk covered his face as he shouted out, his voice matching Captain Sharp's voice, which was amazingly similar to Hook's. "What are you men doing over there?"  
  
The entire crowd scattered around looking about in complete fear.  
  
"Captain, is that you?" One shouted back nervously. His eyes shooting from tree to tree hoping to find where the voice had come from.  
  
"Of course it," his voice cracked suddenly, and his eyes burst open with fear as he grasped his own mouth. The men suddenly burst into laughter, but that wasn't the thing on his mind. His voice had just cracked. He was a boy. His voice shouldn't have cracked.  
  
Just then, as he stared at his own body in complete shock, a man's hand grasped onto his back.  
  
"How'd you get out a' the captain's hold?" The man glared down at him with two eyes that seemed to look to the separate sides of his face. As well, the smell of his breath, which flowed out like a grotesque plague cloud, seemed to burn at Peter's eyes.  
  
"Let go of me!" Peter screamed as he shot up into the air, bursting free of the pirate's grip. He looked about. He was no where near as high as he had meant to go; he was actually beginning to fall back towards the ground. With that thought plaguing his mind now as well, he kicked off the air and began to fly as well he could towards his home, at a slightly downward angle though. As he neared the tree, he felt the grass beginning to brush his bare stomach, as he had kept his eyes shut, for fear that he might suddenly see himself older. Just as he was about to open his eyes, he felt his body ram into the ground and tumble forwards crashing heavily into a tree near the entrance to his hidden home.  
  
"Tink," Peter said worriedly, "What's happening to me?" He looked around desperately, but Tinkerbell was nowhere around. His eyes suddenly grew with fear. Where had she gone? Why wasn't she here? Paranoia was beginning to consume him. All this because his voice merely had a slight crack, he told himself reassuringly. "There's no need to be frightened, I can't grow old!" He said happily to himself standing up proud.  
  
"So, the young boy returns..." A man said coldly from behind Peter, "but he returns with time upon his back."  
  
Peter spun around, falling back onto the grass behind him, and stared up at the figure towering above him.  
  
"Who are you...?" His face was covered in his renewed fear.  
  
The man smiled from under the black hood of the shadowy robe which engulfed his entire body. "You have forgotten already?" The man's chuckle sent a shiver of fear down Peter's back. What was happening to him?  
  
"She's waiting for you." The man turned and walked around the large tree that served as the entrance to his home. Quickly, hoping to figure out what he was talking about, Peter flung himself to his feet and rushed to catch up, but the man was gone. There was nothing there but the eerie silence of an abandoned forest. He turned about; no one was there. He was all alone.

A tear suddenly burst free from his eyes; he quickly rubbed it, completely disgusted and confused by it, but there were already too many more coming; falling to the ground, he burried his head away into his arms. He was growing up. Just then, Tinkerbell tugged at his hair; looking up at her, a smile crossed his lips. She flew around him happy to see him joyful again and then flew towards the entrance where she directed him, with a spastic pointing, to go in and rest. He nodded with his old carefree attitude and walked around the tree and to the entrance.

Why should anything like this bother him? He was Peter Pan! He could escape age. He would never grow up - he couldn't.


	2. Fading Dreams

Disclaimers: The rights to the film and book "Peter Pan/Peter Pan and Wendy" are not mine - this is merely a fan-made entertaining piece about a path upon which the movie could have led to.

Rating: PG-13 (Because I Don't Want To Be Yelled At For Violence Later On!)

Feedback: AphoticEuphoriahotmail.com

Summary: This is Chapter 2 of the story entitled Tomorrow's Dawn. Based on "Peter Pan" (2003) - that's bout it. Read the first one if you want to know what's going on :)

Setting: This takes place 4 months after Wendy leaves Neverland. Peter Pan has more or less forgotten about her and the lost boys. His worries have become nothing once more. Yet, on this very day, he will realize that he must face the new set worries which may very well alter the very course of his life.

* * *

The door opened and he entered his secret hideout. His only companion was the small flickering light that flew beside him and rushed from place to place. Ever since Hook had broken in, they had been making sure that there was no longer any way of getting in, and if they did they'd be caught. It was a bit paranoid, but Peter had to now. He was all alone, but he didn't think of it like that. He didn't think about it at all.  
  
Everything was in place. The trap on the door to waken him if someone did get in and the entire place searched for any intruders, both complete. He moved across the floor and fell onto the small area where he slept.  
  
"Tink," he said calmly, "did you hear anything weird out there?" He looked over at the small orb of light that was slowly landing on the table.  
  
She responded with a blank expression and a simple shrug. Maybe it all had been in his immagination. That was it! It had to be. He couldn't grow up after all. This was Neverland. You can't grow up here.  
  
He turned over as the small light lifted off the table again, but he took no notice. He focused on the walls. His thoughts returning to what he so wished them not to.  
  
"She's waiting for you," the words echoed in his mind. Who was waiting for him? Was it Tinkerbell? She didn't look like she was waiting. He turned over in the bed again and looked at the entrance. Nothing was there. The entire place seemed to be nothing more than a dieing illusion to him anymore. Something was troubling, and, worse, he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
Slowly his eyes pulled shut as he laid in the bed. Everything was so quiet.  
  
Suddenly, a loud thud came from the door; Peter's eyes burst open as he lifted up from the bed. A loud thud rang throughout the entire place as his head bashed against the roots over his bed.  
  
"I wasn't..." He paused. There was no one there; his eyes searched the entire room. No one was there.  
  
Slowly, he twisted in the bed and let his feet fall to the ground. A moment later, he lifted to his feet and moved across the floor looking about a bit before finally calming himself. It must have just been a dream.  
  
The lump on his head seemed to suddenly awaken as his fears faded away. Instantly, his hand reached up and began to rub his head. "Tink," he said softly looking around. There was no response; she must have gone out.  
  
He moved across the floor. His eyes wandered around the room for something to do; there was no way he could go back to bed - he wasn't tired. Just then, they landed on something out of place. A small flower plucked from the roots was sitting on the table. Inside a liquid glistened in the faint light of the room.  
  
"Wendy," the words flowed out of his lips without him even hearing them. He looked around nervously again and then moved over to the small flower. Kneeling down, the flower seemed to glow with a life that he hadn't seen for so long.  
  
"Peter," a familiar voice said sweetly from behind him, causing him to leap to his feet and pull the small dagger from his side.  
  
"Who's there," he called out a bit off-guard. He quickly repositioned himself to look completely brave.  
  
"Don't worry," the familiar voice responded softly, "it's just me." The voice faded away as the words flowed through the air and into his ears. Everyone of them left its unsettling feel on Peter's chest as he continued to look about for some person. Just then, his eyes spotted the black robed man standing in the corner near the door; the trap was still in place, how did he get in?  
  
The two stood silently facing each other for a long moment before Peter stepped forward as if he didn't even understand the feeling of fear. "Whoever you are, you're not allowed in here; go away."  
  
The man suddenly vanished from sight. With that, Peter couldn't help but let a large grin explode onto his face as his amazing victory. His hands seemed to immediately jump to his waist as he stood proudly - as if King of the entire world. Yet, the moment was suddenly ruined. The trap was shot off and the door exploded open. Light flooded into the room, blinding him for a moment before several shadowy figures appeared in the light.  
  
For a moment, they were nothing more than shadows on the night, but they soon took full form, all three of them. A man, another man, and a woman all appeared before him with scornful eyes. Each one with such a distinct appearance. One of the men was a scraggly looking man - exact in appearance to the former Mr. Sharp; the woman was someone he had never seen before or, atleast, couldn't remember seeing before. She was a young lady - the same age as him actually - with soft brown hair that flowed down her face like a wave, with soft ripples joining it. Her face was innocent, yet there was a slight hint of womanhood throughout it all. She was something he'd seen in a dream - she had to be. Then, the last figure caught his eyes. This one was the most disturbing of all the others. It was Hook! Alive and well as if never fed to the crocadile at all.  
  
Peter stumbled back, his eyes in complete shock at the sudden intruders, but he quickly retook his stance with full confidence.  
  
"Back for more, Hook?" Peter said with a slight grin on his face. He couldn't die! He would never die. Just then the figures all faded, one by one. The first to vanish was Hook. His face appeared completely calm as he faded. The next to vanish was the woman. She had a look of sheer desperation on her face. A longing for something that would never come seemed to consume her as she faded into a miserable and writhering state. Finally, the third figure faded. The man faded without a single trace of anything. He stood silently and vanished, and all three of the people were gone.  
  
The cold touch of a tear was now stinging Peter's skin, which he quickly rubbed away. What had just happened? Just as Peter began to take a step forward, the door slammed shut and darkness consumed him.  
  
His eyes burst open to find himself still sitting in the same bed he had been in when he had sat down to rest. His eyes searched the room. Even Tinkerbell was still there, resting on the table with her eyes shut and her body completely laid out on the table. It wasn't usual for her to sleep there, but it didn't matter.   
  
Peter lifted from the bed and looked to the door. A chill flowed down his spine before letting him rise all the way out of the bed. What was going on? Was he growing up? Was this one of the evil things that came with age?  
  
"I won't grow up!" He shouted angrily into the air, waking even Tinkerbell from her deep sleep with a sudden leap of fear.  
  
Peter quickly changed his look from the sheer panic to the look of complete confidence and arrogance he so often held. Her eyes met his for a moment of confusion before she tilted her head slightly and smiled as if nothing had happened and it had just been a dream of hers. With a sudden flutter of light, she flew to Peter's side and danced around him before sending herself up through a hole in the ceiling and outside the hideout.  
  
"I won't," Peter said dismally, as Tinkerbell flew out of sight for the time being, "I won't grow up." His entire posture fell as he stumbled forward and sat down at the table. "I will never grow up; no one can make me." He looked up at the ceiling and then back down at the table.


End file.
